Waktu Terbatas
by donat bunder
Summary: Dan sekarang sudah waktunya ia membalas semua yang telah ia lewatkan. Waktu yang akan ia ganti dimasa lalu terbuang percuma. Sekarang sudah waktunya hanya ada dia bersama keluarga kecilnya, Sasuke dan Sarada. Hanya mereka. / "Kali ini berapa lama?" / "Kenapa? Apa kau membenci Mama karena itu kau tudak mau menjadi seperti Mama?"


.

by donat bunder

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~Selamat menikmati hidangan yang tersedia~

.

Jika tidak suka kalian bisa kembali keawal sebelum menemukan cerita ini.

Salam^^v

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke saat itu sedang ada diruang kerjanya, sedang menyusun beberapa tugansya yang akan dibawanya besok.

"Hm?" tanpa menegok pun Sasuke tahu bahwa itu adalah suara istrinya.

"Sarada... Hm.. Sarada menginginkan ku untuk tidur bersamanya. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Sasuke hanya diam, menimang. Istrinya baru saja pulang dari tugas bernyawanya, ia sedikit merindukan kebersamaannya bersama sang istri. Sasuke memilih mengalah, nanti ada saatnya ia bersama istrinya. Yang penting saat ini adalah Sarada dan Sakuranya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau melihat Sarada kembali bersedih seperti saat acara kelulusan tadi pagi.

"Baiklah, tidak apa apa."

Sakura tersenyum mendapatkan jawaban Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke lalu mencium pipinya. "Selamat malam, Sasuke."

.

.

Sakura berada di kamar Sarada. Bercerita dan menceritakan apa saja yang ditanyakan oleh putri tersayangnya.

"Jadi Mama hanya berpikir menjadi tentara itu keren?"

"Iya, dulu, Mama hanya berpikiran seperti itu. Pendek sekali ya pemikiran Mama?"

Sarada tertawa pelan, "Tidak juga, itu memang keren, apalagi jika itu adalah Mama."

"Mama memang sudah keren dari dulu, kau harusnya tahu itu." ujar Sakura membanggakan diri.

"Lalu bagaimana Papa dan Mama saling jatuh cinta?" Sarada bertanya jahil, yang ditanya hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah ria sebagai tanggapannya.

"Ish, kau ini.. Sudahlah tidur, mama sudah mengantuk." ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku belum mengantuk."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Sakura yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi seperti Mama, Sarada?"

"Tidak." jawabannya yang singkat dan jelas terdengar di pendengaran Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa kau membenci Mama karena itu kau tudak mau menjadi seperti Mama?"

Sarada tercenung mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Jujur, Sarada tidak menyukai pekerjaan bertaruh nyawa milik ibunya itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia membenci ibunya ataupun membenci pekerjaan ibunya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak membenci Mama karena itu, aku juga tidak membenci pekerjaan Mama. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan fotografi. Atau hal hal yang berhubungan dengan tulisan, hmm... Setidaknya seperti itu."

Sakura diam mendengar jawaban anaknya, ia sempat berfikir seperti itu karena rasa takutnya. Namun jawaban Sarada sepertinya sudah membuat beban di pundak Sakura sedikit terangkat.

"Papamu itu jahat sekali menurunkan keahliannya padamu. Lalu ibumu yang cantik ini menurunkan apa padamu?"

"Mama merajuk, hihi. Apa ya? Hmm mungkin dahi lebar dan kesukaan Mama akan susu?"

"Hanya itu saja?"

Mereka saling bertukar cerita dan tertawa hingga akhirnya Sarada jatuh terlelap dengan posisi memeluk perut Sakura.

Sakura menyukainya, mengelus rambut putrinya dengan sayang. Ia jadi teringat saat dulu ia meninggalkan Sarada untuk pertama kalinya.

Dulu saat ia melahirkan Sarada, ia di berikan jatah libur dua tahun dan setelah dua tahun itu ia mau tidak mau harus kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai tentara.

Sempat terlintas dipikiran Sakura, jika ia terlalu lama meninggalkan putrinya, Sarada akan lupa bahwa ia ini adalah ibunya. Sakura sempat takut jika ia pulang nanti putrinya hanya diam memandangnya aneh lalu berkata "siapa dia?" atau "siapa wanita ini?"

Takut...

Tapi nyatanya setelah 15 bulan berlalu setelah setelah itu Sarada mengingatnya. Sebagai ibunya. Saat itu Sakura pulang dengan Sarada yang menyambutnya terlebih dahulu.

Sarada hanya berkata "Horeee... Mama pulang!" Kata kata yang mudah diucapkan oleh anak berumur 3 tahun.

Kata kata yang sedikit membuat hati Sakura sakit. Sakit karena tidak bisa melihat perkembangan apa saja yang sudah dilalui anaknya tersebut.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ditelah dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ia pergi dulu, dia ingin tahu sebenarnya tapi jika ia tahu ia takut sakit hati lagi. Sakit karena lagi lagi, ia tidak bisa selalu ada atau selalu melihat tumbuh kembang putrinya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sarada. Apa Sarada membencinya karena terlalu lama meninggalkannya? Takut...

Tapi nyatanya setiap kali pulang dari penugasannya, Sakura selalu disambut oleh Sarada. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Seperti saat Sakura pulang kerumah tengah malam, ia pulang kerumah menemukan putrinya sedang membuat susu hangat. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, itu adalah salah satu kebiasan Sakura dulu saat masih sekolah jika sedang tidak bisa tidur, yang ternyata menurun kepada putrinya.

Atau saat Sarada SMP dulu, Sakura sedang berada di toko oleh oleh, berniat membelikan Sasuke dan Sarada oleh oleh, tapi ternyata di toko itu ia bertemu kembali dengan anaknya yang sedang mengadakan study di luar sekolah.

Setidaknya ia senang ketika ia kembali ke rumah, atau setidaknya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, selalu saja ada caranya yang entah bagaimana selalu saja Sarada yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

Dan sekarang sudah waktunya ia membalas semua yang telah ia lewatkan. Waktu yang akan ia ganti dimasa lalu terbuang percuma. Sekarang sudah waktunya hanya ada dua bersama keluarga kecilnya, Sasuke dan Sarada. Hanya mereka.

.

.

"Kali ini berapa lama?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sedang berada di dapur, sedang makan malam, atau makan pagi? Entahlah, sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi.

"Selama-lamanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan mulutnya, menatap sang istri yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Kau serius?"

"Iya, aku serius." jawab Sakura lugas.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan Sasuke sekarang.

"Bukankah dulu pernah ku katakan? Jika nanti Sarada sudah berumur 17 tahun, aku akan mengundurkan diri. Kemarin adalah penugasan terakhir ku."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar. Sasuke lupa akan hal itu. Dulu ia dan Sakura sempat membahasnya, dulu, lama sekali saat Sarada masih berumur 7 bulan.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

Tangan Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya.

"Tidak apa apa, wajar jika kau lupa. Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Ya sudah selesaikan makan mu, lalu kita tidur."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, ya, sedikit tambahan buat cerita kejutan.

Buat balesan review yang di kejutan, hehe..

Iya hidup kita selalu saja dipenuhi drama, mau beli pulsa buat internetan aja make drama dramaan dulu(?) lah:v wkwk iya ganti nama soalnya saya udah bikin cerita bukan baca baca lagi._.

Terima kasih yang udah bilang manis banget, hehe jadi malu:v *malu beneran*

Iyaa saya akuin ini... Makanya muasihhhh.. Muasih.. Buanyak typo bersebaran.. Di tambah juga dengan autotext menyebalkan, huft... Tapi selain itu juga soalnya takut ilang gitu aja, lumayan berkah dipagi hari dapet ide begituan. Btw makasih yak :v

Iyaa sedih karena kebetulan juga sodara saya begituan juga. Kalo pulang tiap lebaran doangan, sudah punya istri juga tp belum punya anak(?)

Hehe iya nih ketemu lagi :v kembali kee laptop(?) eh salah deng, hehe. Iya sebenernya dari pas awal ada naruto gaiden dulu itu sempet mikir kok sarada? Mana borutonya? Taunya cuman numpang lewat gitu aja, trs baca baca baca.. Yahh tau deh, gregetan sendiri :v jd kayak aksi bales dendam gitudah :v kebetulan juga jarang jarang banget liat ada pejuang wanita, jadi lumayan deh anti mainstreamnya hehe :v

.

.

Ahahaha.. Oke saya sampein terima kasih buat yang baca btw juga makasih juga udah mau ngebuang waktunya sebentar buat baca ini dan juga maaf kalo karakternya keluar dari asliannya..

ahihihihi *katawa benard bear* ngomong ngomong kalo sempet juga tolong yaaaa kasih reviewannya. Pasti bakalan ngebantuin banget buat saya:) Ahihihi *ketawa benard bear (lagi)*


End file.
